Software systems often have many applications and components running on the system. In some instances, the applications and components of the system may constantly generate events throughout the operation of the system. When an application or component generates an event, the application or component may send the event and data associated with the event to one or more interested applications and/or components. In some cases, the application or component sends different data associated with the event to different interested applications and/or components.